epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Brandon Service DF/The Commenting Community, and How to Improve It
Hi there, I'm Brandon 'sixteen fucking paragraph review' 'Service, here to talk to all of you about ''commenting on Wiki fan content, the most interesting of topics. I like to think people remotely care about what I have to say, in my more recent reviews. {Which can be found on a slowly growing list of battles.} This might be true, this might not be true. But, what you can't deny, is that those reviews, and their formats, are notable. Not because I'm a master reviewer, not because of any interesting trick, but, because of the ''sheer length. ''My reviews are lauded by a small group of people for being... actually in-depth reviews, of an astounding length. This is why it takes so damn long to write them. Sorry to Cave, GIR, and all of the others who haven't gotten their's, yet, despite my promises. I remember you, dudes. It's coming down the pipeline. But, what I want to talk about, is the state of community, that make those types of reviews so notable, wanted, and well-recieved. As I preach on my soapbox with an incessant philosophical spiel, please, hear out what '''you, and everyone else, can do to improve the community. While I may end up dropping names-- this is largely a stream of conciousness work-- no ill intent is meant in what I say. Chances are, if you ask chat, there will be someone asking you to read a battle, at any given time. Of course, this is chat. Built on comraderie, you may feel obligated to do so, as most do. You may drop a quick comment, just to appease them, without even reading the battle. Fuck, I know I've done that once or twice. You may skim the battle, and give a loose opinion. You may pad your comment with a suggestion block. I've done all of these things before, and I see the mentality. Hell, you may even ignore the first request, simply not wanting, or not having the time, to read the battle at the moment. Yet, some users will ask you again and again, for a review, until you do it. Most of these end up being a quick line or two, stating who they believe won, and maybe a quick note on the writing style. The first step in improving the community of commenting/reviewing, and writing in general, is not to ask for reviews aggressively. '''Many users are criticized for their attempts to get frontpage. Popular former user Drak was the most notable example of pervasive, borderline spamming of requests for reviews, or, in some occasions, asking people to comment suggestions he likes. A hypothetical reader of this blog may be asking, for some reason, ''why do people care so much about meaningless comments that don't add anything? ''Well, in my experience of writing, the answer is simple. Immediate and plentiful comments both attribute to a quick satisfaction, and amounting to an overall goal, that being, reaching front page. Reaching front page is no longer a sign of quality, nor a signifier of a battle to take a look at-- it is a badge, patting the writer of the blog on the back, for a popular battle. This is an extremely flawed system, which is hindering the community, in several ways. First of all, it creates an obligation to get a comment out, rather than comment anything meaningful. With so many people begging for reviews constantly, badgering their friends for a review right this minute, how will these reviews actually ''teach ''the writer something? If the writers care more about the fact that a review is there, rather than what the review says about their writing, they will become complacent in their styles. This isn't saying that their work will never evolve, but it is saying that the progress of evolution will be more drawn out, and lazier authors won't have the need to actually improve or evolve, as they recieve generic praise and a satisfaction from simply getting top page. In addition, you have to look at the longterm effects on how author's value themselves, their works, etc.. If a series lacks reviews, then the writer will have a lower opinion of their own battle, as it hasn't reached front page, no matter how much acclaim it recieves. Rather than having a passion for what they're creating, some writers have turned to pandering for methods to recieve more reviews-- series where suggestions are easy. Series with convoluted hints, because hints provide a lot of convoluted thinking and conversation, despite none of it actually being about the work, or contributing as an actual hint. I've heard author, time and time again, mourn their lacking of attention, no matter the quality of their series. Cyan and Legion are good examples. Here are their Navs, for the sake of fuck you they have good series you need to take a genuine look at. http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/Template:FRBoBR http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/Template:CyanNav While this may differentiate from one person to another, the comments provided enmasse are hollow, in the longrun. Who can go back, and feel prideful of their evolution, based off the critiques of a one line 'good job, ____ won'? Who will smile at the glowing compliment of 'the second verse was sweet'? There are literally one word comments. While front page is nice, and it's good to get attention, it doesn't allow for much longterm satisfaction, nor growth as an artist, as nothing is elaborated on, both in compliment and in critique. This can sting for many writers I know, including myself, as it '''devalues the work, and does not allow the writer to grow, or truly appreciate the compliments. This is why I want the commenting to improve. Better comments creates better writers. Sure, we will all ''get less comments, if more users start looking deeper into reviews. This is a much better thing. Reviews become more signifacent, writers appreciate reviews more, it will lessen attention-grabbing antics, and people will create more interesting works, to get people to invest their time into reviewing. Reviews taking more time means people will be less obligated to ask for them. It will also provide an opportunity to give more honest critiques of works, as the good and the bad can be detailled. So, what am I wanting, out of the community? Not sixteen paragraphs. Just three or four. Something where you actually ''say ''something. How do you create a 'longform' review? Well, it's easy. Just give your actual thoughts on the work. Read through it, and voice your opinions. That wasn't really a diss? Say it. The formatting is weird? Say it. That verse was hot as fuck? Say it. Just make sure to elaborate on it, and, boom, you have something of actual value. Don't be afraid to say no, if you don't want to review something. Don't cater to those who ask the most. Review what you're actually interested in saying something on, where you have something to say. There are flaws in this. Some people don't want to take time. Some people don't want criticism on their battles. I don't expect people to suddenly quit commenting meaningless one-liner comments. Hell, I do it sometimes. There's a time and a place for it. But, next time someone spams your private messages with a link to your new battle, think: ''do I want this person to become a better writer? So, feel free to voice your opinions on the piece. The formatting is not very tight, and I may have brought up non-concluded loose ends. It was largely a stream of conciousness. But, I want to hear what any of you have to say. I'd love to see comments-- if those comments are actual opinions. Category:Blog posts